Liquid toners comprised of (optionally) colored charged polymer toner particles dispersed in a carrier liquid, are well known.
Liquid toners generally have additional ingredients which improve one or more characteristics of the toners. These include “charge directors” which attach to the toner particles and cause them to be charged, “charge adjuvants” which improve the chargeability of the toner particles by the charge director, etc.
Liquid toner with added silica particles is well known in the art. The object of these particles is to improve the durability of the toner particles after they are fused and fixed to a final substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,929, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, describes a liquid toner in which the toner particles are comprised of both a polymer and a wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,852, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, describes a liquid toner in which wax particles are provided in the carrier liquid. The toner particles do not appear to be polymer particles, since the polymer is dissolved in the carrier liquid.
It should be understood that the above referenced patents and other publications are exemplary and the use of at least some of these substances is described in other publications as well. All of the above referenced patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference.